Granada
ITV Granada (also known as Granada Television) is the Channel 3 regional service for North West England, the licence for the region being held by ITV Broadcasting Limited since November 2008. Previously it was held by Granada Television which was founded by Sidney Bernstein and based at Granada Studios since its inception, and which was the only surviving company out of the original four Independent Television Authority franchisees from 1954 before it merged with Carlton Communications to form ITV plc in 2004. Broadcasting by Granada Television began on 3 May 1956 under the North of England weekday franchise and was marked by a distinctive northern identity.[1] Granada plc merged with Carlton Communications to form ITV plc in 2004 after a duopoly had developed over the previous decade. The Granada name, as with those of the other former Channel 3 regional licence holders, has completely disappeared except for the regional news bulletins and weeknightly regional news magazine as ITV Broadcasting Limited operates the service with national ITV branding and continuity. The North West region is regarded as ITV's most successful franchise,[2] and The Financial Times and The Independent once described Granada Television, the former franchise holder, as 'the best commercial television company in the world'.[3][4] Nine Granada programmes were listed in the BFI TV 100 in 2000 and some of its most notable programmes include Coronation Street, Seven Up!, The Royle Family, The Jewel in the Crown, Brideshead Revisited, World in Action, University Challenge and The Krypton Factor. Past employees include Paul Greengrass, Michael Apted, Mike Newell, Jeremy Isaacs, Andy Harries, Russell T Davies and Leslie Woodhead. The northern operation of ITV Studios is currently based in the former Granada Studios on Quay Street in Manchester, but many productions have already made, or are making, the transition to new studios at MediaCityUK. Logo Variants: (1990-1991) Nickname: "The Stripe" Logo: On a white background a blue stripe descends from the top of the screen. When it gets slightly beyond the middle of the screen it stops and the symbol fades onto the stripe. Shortly afterwards the word 'Granada' fades in at the bottom of the screen. Variants: *There was a special Fall version with a leaf falling and morphing into the stripe. *A Christmas version with the stripe replaced with a swaying gift tag. *A North West version that has a stripe with North West stuff that zooms out and the stripe forms part of the North West forming and in the North West fading in. (1989-1995) Logo: Same as 12th logo with the different name added below, usually referred to "GRANADA TELEVISION" or "A GRANADA PRODUCTION FOR ITV". Variants: *The logo was later redone following the regular broadcast ID, added a shine and an emboss effect. *Sometimes the ITV was not mentioned in the name. *There was an international version with the corresponding word added. (1991-1992) Nickname: "The Stripe II" Logo: Same as before, but with a dark blue G and with a different background with light rays. Variants: *At Christmas it has snowflakes over the logo (1992-1995) Nickname: "The Stripe III" Logo: The same happens in this logo as the 14th one, but the animation has the stripe flying in a rainbow colors before changeing to dark blue and GRANADA appearing. Variants: *A version with the number '888' below the logo preceded shows with subtitles. **A special Olympics variant was used during the Olympic games in 1992. (1994-1995) Nickname: "The Granada Flag" Logo: A scene that takes place somewhere in the North West of England is shown before a a flag with the Granada logo appears. the slogan 'Setting the Standard' appears before the logo. Variants: Many variants were used during the logo's short lifetime. (1995-1999) Nickname: "The Stripe IV" Logo: On a blue and purple abstract background A large silvery version of the symbol flies away from the viewer and onto a metallic version of the stripe that fades in before the symbol lands on it. Trivia: The background is CGI, but the symbol is actually made of perspex and shot using a camera, and keyed into the logo. (1995-2002) Nickname: "The Stripe V" Logo: Basically same as the last logo, using the blue northern lights background and 3D silver arrow with the words read "A GRANADA PRODUCTION". Variants: *On Royle Family, there was a black background with only the blue stripe with arrow, with a BBC byline below. **An international variant exists. **At the end of some films the words read "A GRANADA PRESENTATION" **On Christmas 1997 The arrow is made out of glass and the stripe is faded white and the northern lights background is replaced with a Christmas trees background. (1996-1998) (Christmas Variants) Nickname: "Santa comes down the chimney" "There's a hole in the stocking" Logo Variants: 1996: *We starts outside the house then the sparking star flies and the window opens itself the cameria zooms into the livng room where a Granada symbol Santa fits down the fireplace and lands into the living room and looks around. *We start from ground view of the fireplace with a red stocking hanging at the side which it starts some toys like a train at the left moving like it's real and a trumpet plays itself then a saw cuts a hole from inside the stocking and a Green with Yellow dotted Granada Symbol pops out attached to a spring and some party confetti fly in all directions. *At the start of the promo The Granada symbol Santa flies around the christmas tree and lands on the floor and another Granada Santa lands in his place. At the end of the promo the Granada Santa is knocked out of the way by another Granada Santa on a skateboard. The words: Christmas Eve/Day or Boxing Day appears at the right side top with the programme title or listings. The Granada Santa (offscreen) uses a cane to pull the Granada Santa off the skateboard.